


La Flor Del Amor

by marsella_1004



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: В дождливую погоду Чеён садится на теплый ковер подле журнального столика, на котором красуется букет хризантем.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 2





	La Flor Del Amor

**Author's Note:**

> фик был написан на фест по быльпин в одном паблике в 2017

Чеён любит цветы. Любит эти хрупкие растения, что раскрываются на её глазах. Фиалки, лилии, орхидеи и многие другие соседствуют с учебниками и разными безделушками на столе, на подоконнике, на прикроватной тумбочке, в ванной даже — вся квартирка девушек представляет собой нечто вроде оранжереи.

Чеён радуется каждому цветку невообразимо, слишком восторженно. Прижимает к груди длинные стебли, целует нежные лепестки. Потом осторожно вставляет растение в вазу, наполненную водой и двумя ложками сахара (для продления срока жизни; но ей нравится думать, что это сделает цветок "сладким").

В дождливую погоду Чеён садится на тёплый ковёр подле журнального столика, на котором красуется букет хризантем. Мечтательно разглядывает венчик, представляет целое поле васильков, что примут её, как свою нимфу, оберегающую всё живое.

Джису говорит: 

— Ты мой самый прекрасный цветочек.

_И ей хочется верить. Её хочется любить._

***

В субботу Чеён, вернувшаяся из университета пораньше, складывает в свой рюкзак учебник по биологии, маленький оранжевый кошелёк и блокнот в твёрдом переплёте.

Джису недоуменно качает головой и спрашивает:

— Куда мы на этот раз?  
— Думаю, нам пора завести питомца.  
— Ещё одного? А где он будет жить?  
— Не волнуйся, онни, у нас есть свободная полка над кроватью.

В пикапе Джису хватает места лишь для них двоих, Чеён пристёгивает ремень безопасности и кладёт рюкзак на колени. На улице прохладно и пасмурно, накрапывает дождь. Идеальная погода для прогулок, определённо. 

В кузове лежат запасные шины, мешки с песком и куча разного хлама, который Джису всё никак не может выбросить. Чеён обещает самолично с этим мусором разобраться. Старшая кивает, улыбаясь ей через салонное зеркало. 

— Заметь, я не заставляла тебя. Так что не отвертишься.

Чеён только фыркает и показывает Джису язык, заставляя ту хохотать за рулём.

В магазине мало посетителей, и Чеён не может не радоваться этому. Лишний шум и косые взгляды в сторону их необычной пары порой выводят из себя. Тишина и спокойствие, редкие в их жизни, потому и столь необходимые, для Чеён дороже всего.

Пока она ищет подходящий цветок среди полок с горшками и поддонами, Джису успевает обойти весь ряд с растениями раз восемь, и то иногда останавливаясь и изучая ценники.

Наконец, Чеён возвращается с чем-то маленьким и не особо похожим на цветок в его обыденном смысле.

— Что? Не нравится?  
— Ты выбрала... кактус?  
— Ну да. Думаю, он неплохо впишется в обстановку нашей спальни. И потом, когда я его увидела, то поняла, что не уйду без него. Посмотри, какой он милый!  
— Чеён, вот что мне с тобой делать, а? — Джису вздыхает, выуживая из кармана купюры.  
— Значит, берём?  
— А у меня есть выбор?  
— Я люблю тебя, онни! — Чеён обнимает её, а затем бежит к кассе оплачивать товар. Что ж, им теперь придется делить жилплощадь с новым "соседом".

Кстати, как его назвать?

***

Джису раскачивает деревянные качели, Чеён помогает ей своими движениями; раз-два, оттолкнуться, три-четыре, взлететь. Над ними столетний дуб, своими мощными ветвями и листьями закрывающий девушек от остального мира.

Чеён смеется, перебирая в воздухе ступнями. Её балетки соскальзывают, обнажая тонкие щиколотки. Легкий ветер проходит сквозь пальцы, щекоча, и Чеён смеётся ещё громче. 

Джису отходит к сумкам и достает кактус, сажает его на скамейку рядом с собой.

Говорит: 

— Давай вместе смотреть на Чеён. Я хочу поделиться её красотой с тобой, Джина, и с целым миром. Потому что она подобна солнцу.

Кактус молчит, и Джису воспринимает это как согласие.

Чеён останавливает качели босыми ступнями о землю, слезает и медленно идёт к сидящим. По дороге поднимает свои балетки, но не надевает их. На вопросительный взгляд Джису отвечает:

— Мне нравится это ощущение свободы. Когда можно быть в гармонии с природой.

Если Джису когда-нибудь спросят, какого цвета любовь, то она не раздумывая ответит: зелёного.

Их с Чеён любовь подобна утренней траве с капельками росы на ней.

_Освежающе и по-ностальгически тепло._

Как будто вернулось детство, а вместе с ним и беззаботность. 

Уютно и так тепло, что где-то внутри, за лёгкими, чувствуется умиротворение.

Джису понимает: она нашла свою тихую гавань, своё пристанище, которое никогда не покинет. 

(потому что не сможет, потому что здесь Чеён и вся её жизнь)

***

Чеён заходит в воду, прикрывая руками своё худенькое тело. Джису мягко улыбается, целует её в макушку и гладит по голове.  
Раскидывает лепестки роз по воде, добавляет пару капель лавандового масла. Благоухание наполняет маленькую комнату.

Чеён немного смущена, и Джису старается не смотреть на её юное тело слишком пристально. Она не будет портить столь волшебное мгновение; её руки черпают воду, и она струится по шее девушки. Чеён приподнимает плечи, пряча свою грудь, подбородком стирая капли с кожи. Её взгляд встречается с Джису, и им становится до жути неловко (впервые за два года совместной жизни). 

Пальцы Джису соприкасаются с коленками Чеён, отчего у обеих пробегают мурашки по коже. Она быстро убирает руку и продолжает намыливать спину младшей, как будто ничего и не произошло. Чеён дышит через раз, пытаясь унять сердцебиение, громким стуком отдающееся в ушах. Пока получается плохо.

Джису поливает её водой из кувшина, равномерно распределяя жидкость по спине, груди и животу девушки. Когда Чеён вытирается полотенцем и надевает халат, старшая отворачивается, чтобы не смущать её. 

В комнате тускло горит настольная лампа, делая атмосферу ещё более уютной. Чеён разматывает влажные волосы из пучка, попутно промокая их маленьким полотенцем. 

Джису просит:

— Можно я сама?

_Чеён разрешает._

Ким достает из ящика комода фен, включает его и начинает аккуратно сушить мокрые пряди младшей. Тёплые струи воздуха успокаивают её, и уже через минуту Чеён прислоняется головой к дивану, позволяя Джису делать с ней, что душе будет угодно. 

Джису выключает фен и берёт с полки гребенку, осторожно расчёсывая ею волосы Чеён. Той хочется спать от ласковых и нежных движений. Длинные пряди младшей переливаются всеми оттенками рыжего при слабом свете лампы. 

Джису заканчивает процедуру, откладывает расчёску и прижимается к девушке. Чеён мурлычет что-то невнятное, и Ким понимает, что та в полудрёме. Она приподнимает её за плечи и ведёт к кровати, укладывает в постель и прикрывает одеялом. Джису ложится рядом, утыкаясь носом в макушку Чеён и вдыхая запах её клубничного шампуня, такого сладкого и родного.

Джису засыпает под мерное дыхание Чеён и шум города за окном. Сегодня ей будут сниться только хорошие сны, яркие и незабываемые, в которых обязательно появится Чеён в обнимку с кактусом.


End file.
